southparkworldfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:EricCartmanTV
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have South Park Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Plagiarism Hi! I noticed some content you used is from South Park Archives. I do not want a repeat of the incident we had at the wiki you left, so please add a template to the top of pages using our content, otherwise you'll be violating the CC-BY-SA license. Thank you! I made the template for you here: Template:SPAContent Also, I recommend you change your wiki's name to something else, as there is already a wiki named "South Park Fanon Wiki", doing so will prevent later drama/issues. ~ Nikolaitttt Helping Time Since you need all lot of help for your wiki I'm gonna help you with it by adding pics, making templates adding characters. Matrixpretty 17:14, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I Don't Blame You/Things Needed to Do I don't blame you for leaving. In my view, Megakid drives people away from the site. When someone comes on to the site he blames them for editing Andrew Batchelor. Then, he looks at thier character saying they've copied one of the characters his made somehow. He drove Derky away, he might have drove Cuchulainn's Spear away. Now his drove you away. Anyways, now heres things you need for site. If one has a strikethrough that means it's been done. *Add everyone from South Park Elementary *Add the Fanon Characters(with premission from the maker) *Episode Template *Tab Template(If wished) *Season Template *Add the Parents of those characters *Add pictures for it. Matrixpretty 16:43, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Are You There? Dude what happened? Paradise Paradox 00:15, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Article Content Hello, I am a admin on South Park Archives and was wondering if I can talk to whoever is currently in charge of this wiki regarding the use of South Park Archives article content in articles here. If you or anybody in charge here can please get back to me, I would appreciate it -HighJewElfKing (talk) 02:18, December 29, 2017 (UTC)